The prior art has recognized the desirability of utilizing the space that is present between structural members of buildings, such as joists and studs for storage purposes. The following U.S. patents disclose arrangements by which containers of various kinds may be mounted between such structural members: Vercellotti No. 3,331,645, issued July 18, 1967; Miller et al No. 4,446,660, issued May 8, 1984; and Genereaux No. 4,699,437, issued Oct. 13, 1987. Suspended storage units and shelves are also shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Beckerman No. 3,485,544, issued Dec. 3, 1969; Harper et al No. 3,846,005, issued Nov. 5, 1974; Steidl No. 4,275,942, issued June 30, 1981; and Duran et al No. 4,733,925, issued Mar. 29, 1988.
Despite the activity in the art exemplified by the foregoing, a need remains for an overhead storage system which is highly secure and convenient to utilize, and which consists of components that are of relatively uncomplicated construction, and that are facile and inexpensive to manufacture and install. Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel overhead storage system having the foregoing features and advantages.
An ancillary object is to provide such a system which employs a container that is of conventional construction, and that is suited for use by itself for purposes other than in the instant system.